Learn To Do It
by Save Fearow
Summary: "What if?" scenario where Sonic and Bunnie help amnesiac! Antoine remember who he was after he awakens from his coma. Just a short, affectionate song parody using a melody from the "Anastasia" animated film. Pairings: Minor Bun/Twan, consider the source!


Learn To Do It

An ArchieSonic Song Parody

by Save Fearow

Author's Note: I loved this movie, even though I heard several stupid jokes about my name when it was first released. I never did and never will answer to 'Anya'. I don't react as strongly as the Warner Sister would if you called her Dotty, but there were times I was tempted to adopt her policy as my own. Somewhat inspired by the Archie Sonic comics, this is just a silly 'what if?' montage that has Sonic and Bunnie trying to instruct a no-longer comatose but amnesiac Antoine on how to behave like the chivalrous coyote that he is. The song lyrics have been re-worked from the melody "Learn To Do It" off the Anastasia soundtrack.

[SONIC]  
You were born to a noble family

[ANTOINE]  
I'm from nobility?  
Could it be?

[SONIC]  
Yes, that's right.  
You held a sword when you were only three.

[ANTOINE]  
Sword fights? That was me?

[SONIC]  
And the blade...

[BUNNIE]  
Shone so bright!

[SONIC]  
You made souffle and cried out when it fell

[BUNNIE]  
Laughed at Geoffrey's smell!

[ANTOINE]  
Was I wild?

[BUNNIE]  
I won't tell.

[SONIC]  
But you tried to prove your father raised you well.

[BUNNIE]  
Imagine how it was!

[SONIC]  
Your long-forgotten past!

[SONIC AND BUNNIE]  
We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!

[ANTOINE]  
All right... I'm ready!

[SONIC]  
Now jacket's on and tie that belt

[BUNNIE]  
And do not walk, but march in place.

[ANTOINE]  
I feel a little foolish.  
Am I marching?

[SONIC]  
Do an about face!

[BUNNIE]  
You see the girl

[ANTOINE]  
My head's a-whirl

[SONIC]  
That stops when you get kissed.

[SONIC AND BUNNIE]  
Don't forget the life you missed!

[SONIC]  
If I can learn to learn to do it, you can learn to do it.

[BUNNIE]  
Something in you knows it-

[SONIC AND BUNNIE]  
There's nothing to it!

[SONIC]  
Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!

[SONIC AND BUNNIE]  
You can learn to do it too!

[SONIC]  
At a party, dress for success

[BUNNIE]  
And tell a joke, but get it wrong.

[ANTOINE]  
I am s'posed to say it wrong?

[SONIC]  
That's something you've done all along.

[BUNNIE]  
The dance floor

[SONIC]  
Come back for more

[ANTOINE]  
Then I hold her all night?

[SONIC AND BUNNIE]  
As long as you've got this right!

[SONIC]  
If I can learn to do it

[BUNNIE]  
If he can learn to do it

[SONIC]  
You can learn to do it!

[BUNNIE]  
You can learn to do it

[SONIC]  
Pull yourself together

[SONIC AND BUNNIE]  
And you'll pull through it!

[SONIC]  
Tell yourself it's easy

[SONIC AND BUNNIE]  
And it's true!  
You can learn to do it too!

[SONIC]  
Next, you must memorize all the Acorn royalty.  
Now here we have crazy Max

[BUNNIE]  
Led fierce attacks

[SONIC]  
And broke his back.

[ANTOINE]  
Oh!

[SONIC]  
Poor Prince Elias lost his appeal-ias

[BUNNIE]  
Got it Sugah?

[ANTOINE]  
No!

[SONIC]  
The young Emerson

[ANTOINE]  
He was...?

[BUNNIE]  
Killed!

[SONIC]  
Queen Alicia

[ANTOINE]  
Was she...?

[BUNNIE]  
Skilled!

[SONIC]  
As for Sal...

[BUNNIE]  
She was my best pal.

[SONIC]  
I always said she's quite the gal.

[ANTOINE]  
And we shall soon see her again!

[SONIC]  
...He doesn't know about our friend...

[ANTOINE]  
If you can learn to do it  
I can learn to do it!

[SONIC]  
Don't know how you knew it

[ANTOINE]  
I simply knew it!

Suddenly I feel like someone new...

[SONIC AND BUNNIE]  
Antoine, you're a dream come true!  
If I can learn to do it

[ANTOINE]  
If I can learn to do it

[SONIC AND BUNNIE]  
You can learn to do it!

[ANTOINE]  
You can learn to do it.

[SONIC AND BUNNIE]  
Pull yourself together

[ALL THREE]  
And you'll pull through it!

[SONIC]  
Tell yourself it's easy

[ALL THREE]  
And it's true!

[SONIC AND BUNNIE]  
You can learn to do it

[ANTOINE]  
Nothing to it!

[ALL THREE]  
You can learn to do it too!

~~~The End.

Author's Note: The accent's are absent from the song just for simplicity's sake. But if you're an avid fan I think you can imagine how Jaleel White, Christine Cavanough, and Rob Paulsen (original SatAM voice actors) would sound together. I think the last time I heard Rob Paulsen sing I was babysitting for the neighbor's son. We watched a hilariously well-done and over-the-top number in one of The Land Before Time films. I didn't know they had so many sequels before Evan showed me his dinosaur collection. In a way it's more terrifying than anything Michael Crichton could ever envision, heh.


End file.
